Dream-Snape Sleep
by Zang
Summary: Hermione menoleh ngeri. "Severus, kau malah akan memberinya mimpi buruk," tegur Madam Pomfrey tak sabar. Snape menyeringai. "Tak akan, Poppy. Itulah gunanya ramuan Dreamless Sleep," balasnya mengesalkan.


**Title : Dream-Snape Sleep**

**Summary : Hermione menoleh ngeri.**

"**Severus, kau malah akan memberinya mimpi buruk," tegur Madam Pomfrey tak sabar. Snape menyeringai. "Tak akan, Poppy. Itulah gunanya ramuan **_**Dreamless Sleep**_**," balasnya mengesalkan.**

**Pairings / Characters : Hermione, Snape**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

_**Sometimes dreams are visions of your future.**_

**.-.-.**

Hermione tak tahan lagi. Bahkan bagi siswa paling pintar di Hogwarts itu tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk sudah menimbulkan efek buruk. Matanya cekung, tulang pipinya menonjol dan tidurnya sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Mimpi bangun kesiangan, lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sampai ada naga masuk asrama Gryffindor dan membakar semua perkamen berisi tugasnya. Professor McGonagall sampai menyuruh anak asramanya itu untuk sedikit santai, yang dibalas Hermione dengan kengerian di mata coklatnya. Gadis itu tak yakin apakah kata 'santai' masih ada dalam kamusnya. Ron dan Harry malah ragu apakah sahabat mereka itu tahu bagaimana caranya relaks.

"Pergilah ke Madam Pomfrey dan minta _Calming Draught._ Ramuan Penenang manjur sekali," saran guru yang terkenal disiplin itu.

Menuruti nasihat guru Transfigurasinya, malam itu Hermione menemui sang matron. "Permisi," sapanya. Dia melangkah ragu ketika dilihatnya Professor Snape menyihir beberapa krat ramuan yang sebelumnya dibuatnya mengecil dan ringan sehingga muat di kantong kertas dan disihir kembali ketika sampai di _infirmary_.

"Ini ramuan yang kau minta, Poppy," ujar Snape. Suaranya yang berat namun halus menggema di sayap rumah sakit yang besar itu. "Cukup untuk beberapa lama."

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum kecil, membuat kerutan di wajah tuanya makin tampak. "Terima kasih, Severus. Mengingat musim ujian seperti ini, aku tak akan heran bila ramuan-ramuan yang kau buat akan habis dalam beberapa hari."

Saat itulah Snape mengerling Hermione yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. "Pasien pertama minggu ini, sepertinya," katanya kering.

Hermione mengangguk lemah. "Madam Pomfrey, saya meminta _Calming Draught_. Rasanya saya sulit tenang akhir-akhir ini," ujar Hermione langsung.

Snape menggerutu tak jelas.

Madam Pomfrey meminta Hermione duduk di salah satu tempat tidur dan memeriksanya. "Perut tak ada masalah. Kepala masih berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya otot yang tegang. Bukan masalah serius, sebenarnya."

"Tapi ini serius," protes Hermione, yang langsung terdiam ketika wanita tua itu menyodok pelipisnya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Snape menghampiri mereka. Di tangannya ada sebotol kecil cairan berwarna biru langit. "Kurasa yang kau butuhkan ini, Miss Granger. _Dreamless Sleep_. Melihatmu, aku khawatir Ramuan Penenang malah membuatmu histeris," katanya kaku.

Hermione memerah. Dia agak marah dikatai begitu oleh guru Ramuannya.

"Cukup sebotol kecil untuk malam ini," lanjut Snape. Dia mengawasi anak didiknya itu dari balik hidung bengkoknya.

"Ide bagus, Severus. Yang kau perlukan adalah tidur yang nyenyak, Nak," sahut Madam Pomfrey seraya memandang Hermione. "Tidur enak bisa menenangkan diri. Efeknya luar biasa. Minum ini sebelum tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hermione mengantongi botol kecil itu. Baru beberapa langkah, dia sudah tersandung krat yang baru disihir Snape. Botol-botol kecil dari gelas itu berkelontangan.

"Maaf," pekiknya kaget. "Tak sengaja. Maaf, Professor."

Snape mendelik sebal. "Kalau sampai botol-botol ramuan ini pecah, kaulah yang akan meramunya. Tak peduli ada ujian atau tidak, Miss Granger, meski kau harus lulus setahun lagi untuk menyelesaikannya."

Hermione menoleh ngeri.

"Severus, kau malah akan memberinya mimpi buruk," tegur Madam Pomfrey tak sabar.

Snape menyeringai. "Tak akan, Poppy. Itulah gunanya _Dreamless Sleep_," balasnya mengesalkan.

Hermione memutuskan membaca ulang tugas Ramuannya yang sudah selesai sebelum naik ke asrama tempatnya tidur. Gadis itu menimang botol ramuan dari Snape sebelum meneguknya. Rasanya tawar. Hambar. Tapi, batinnya, ramuan tidak sama dengan sirup di dunia Muggle. Seketika rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Penyihir berambut coklat tebal itu masih sempat meletakkan botol yang kosong sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

Hermione terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah dapur. Dapur itu bergaya modern dan luas, tipe yang sedang digandrungi Muggle saat ini. Dia duduk di kursi kayu mahogany bagus. Meja di depannya kosong, tak ada makanan atau cemilan. Di seberang, Snape sedang mencuci piring. Pemandangan yang wajar baginya, entah kenapa.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tak usah, kau duduk saja," kata Snape manis. Dia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek warna hijau muda. Tangannya penuh busa sampai nyaris ke siku.

Penyihir berambut coklat tebal itu baru ingat kalau dia dan Snape adalah pengantin baru.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hermione, merasa tak enak karena seharusnya dialah yang mencuci piring.

"Kau mau makan apa? Omong-omong, nanti Harry dan Ginny akan kemari," kata Snape.

"Terserah," jawab Hermione, seakan normal bahwa Snape yang akan memasak dan dia tinggal makan.

Rasanya dadanya hangat. Duduk dengan nyaman di dapur mengamati suaminya mencuci piring dan buah membuat Hermione merasa damai. Hangat sekali. Snape benar-benar menyayanginya dan tanpa diminta pria itu sering mengurus rumah. Hermione tinggal santai saja.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepala penyihir muda itu. "Berapa lama kita menikah?"

Snape menaikkan alis. "Baru beberapa hari." Ada keheranan dalam nada dan wajah kurusnya yang kelihatan segar.

Hermione mendadak merasa cemas. '_Kok aku bisa menikah dengan Snape? Oh, aku tak ingin menikah semuda ini. Bagaimana aku akan melewatkan hari-hariku dengannya?'_

Kecemasannya hebat sekali sampai-sampai dia gemetar. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau Snape, tapi suaminya itu tak melihatnya. Hermione terus mengulurkan tangannya…

"Severus…"

…tangan Hermione menggenggam udara.

Gadis itu membuka mata.

Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi? Hermione masih terperangah dan baru mengenali kamarnya setelah lewat beberapa menit.

_ Aku mimpi jadi istri Snape? _

Hermione menatap liar kelambu tempat tidurnya.

Tentu saja semua itu tak nyata. Mana mungkin mereka menikah? Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sebelum tidur sampai-sampai dia mimpi seaneh itu. Lagi pula, tak ada kemungkinan guru yang digosipkan jelmaan kelelawar raksasa itu akan memakai kaos dan celana jeans. Itu sama besar kemungkinannya dengan Lucius Malfoy bergandengan tangan dengan Muggle menuju matahari terbenam secara sukarela.

Penyihir yang orang tuanya dokter gigi itu mengerang, teringat bahwa saat akan meminta Ramuan Penenang ada Snape di _infirmary_ dan dialah yang memberinya ramuan _Dreamless Sleep_. Bahkan sebelum tidur gadis itu membaca karangan Ramuan.

Hermione tak akan bisa melihat Snape sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Perasaan yang ditimbulkan mimpi anehnya masih kuat. Hermione tak menampik bahwa ia menyukai perasaan hangat di dapur itu.

Hermione yang masih terpekur di tempat tidur itu berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin ramuan _Dreamless Sleep_ itu bukannya membuatnya tidur tanpa mimpi apa pun tapi malah membuatnya mimpi tentang guru yang paling tak disukainya itu? Sampai menikah pula.

Mungkin ramuan buatan manusia memang tidak sempurna.

Atau mungkin hati kecil Hermione masih terngiang tentang Snape bahkan sampai ramuan sang guru yang terkenal manjur tak mempan.

**.-.-.**

Snape yang uring-uringan sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bagi murid-muridnya. Tapi Snape yang menguarkan aura tajam dan gelisah adalah sesuatu yang baru. Bahkan McGonagall dan anak-anak Slytherin sampai menunjukkan keheranannya.

Guru berambut hitam sebahu itu merutuk kenapa tadi malam dia bisa mimpi berada di dapur dan menikah dengan Nona-Tahu-Segalanya. Sudah banyak hal buruk yang dilihat Snape. _Nightmare_ yang sering dialaminya saat Voldemort masih hidup juga tak sampai membuatnya terpengaruh dan tertekan. Tapi mimpi menikah dan mengerjakan hal domestik dalam berumah tangga dengan muridnya sendiri?

"Severus, kau kurang tidur?" tanya McGonagall cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba _Dreamless Sleep_?" sarannya saat mereka makan siang.

Snape tegak. Punggungnya mendadak kaku. "Aku tak akan minum Ramuan-Tanpa-Mimpi, Minerva! Tidak akan meskipun itu buatanku sendiri," serunya tegas sekaligus cemas.

Saat ia mengedarkan mata ke meja Gryffindor, diam-diam tentunya, tak sengaja guru itu menangkap pandangan Hermione. Keduanya langsung membuang muka bersamaan. Yang satu berwajah pucat dan seram, yang satu wajahnya semerah rambut Ron Weasley.

Tapi sepuluh tahun kemudian, Snape benar-benar berdiri di dapur bergaya Muggle dengan Hermione duduk membaca resep pudding. Saat musim panas, mereka tinggal di perumahan Muggle dekat orang tua Hermione, yang juga merupakan mertua Snape.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
